Harry Potter: The Gamer
by Hacnet
Summary: My take on Harry Potter Gamer story. First story, so be easy, please. Harry Potter was a lonely child in a dark hole, with no hope of escape until forces beyond comprehension come to him with an offer and a task. Will he live up to the path ahead of him?
1. Introductions are in Order

_I apologize for anyone who was waiting for an update on this story for the 2+ years it has been. I could tell you that I was busy, distracted, or any other excuse, but the truth was that I didn't know where to go. I had all these questions I would ask myself, What do the stats actually mean? What is Harry doing? Where is he going? and so on, and so on. I got lost in my mind, trying to picture the story, and write it as I went, and for that, I did you all a disservice. I failed to be a writer, and instead did little more than reality writing. However, I now have a general path I wish to take, I have a rough idea of what it all means, and what story I want to tell. So I feel up for another stab at the proverbial bush. I won't promise I will finish, I think this site is a testament to dreams left unfinished. However, I started this draft by writing the epilogue (I know, running before I walk, and all that), however, it was the epilogue that let me picture the road I wish to take so I will take it. I also will not promise that there will be regular updates, I try to sit at my computer every day after work, and I stare at a blank page for more time than I care to admit, thinking of anything that I can do to push the story along, with little progress most days. But then I listen to a song, see an episode to a show I have seen hundreds of times, or read a book for another time and have a vivid idea for a part of the story, so it will come in spurts. If anyone takes issue with that, I apologize, but it will not make me write any faster. So, without further ado, Here is the new, first chapter of Harry Potter The Gamer._

 _Sponsered (but not really, in fact not sponsored at all, just the muse that gave me the inspiration to write again initially) by Ed Sheeran_ Happier _Music video, by Ben Genesis on Youtube. An AMV of a really under-rated romance movie (and yes I realize I should hate it on principle for being Male, however, I am a hopeless romantic at heart, so sue me... jk please don't sue me, I have no money)_

 _Please enjoy, and sorry for any grammar mistakes, while English is my first language, it was never a language I studied in depth, especially not the rules of grammar._

Place: unknown

Time _ **: July 31, 1991, 10:51**_ _ **:43 PM**_

Harry awoke suddenly, and with no clue as to where he was; only minutes ago in his cupboard under the stairs at the "perfectly" normal house of Number 4, Private Drive, Surrey; courtesy of the Dursley Family, his "lovely" family. He had just had a day of disappointment of the highest order. Ignorance of existence to the highest extreme, for as Harry Potter grew just one year older, and on a day of such impressive importance to a newly crowned seven-year-old. The full day he was locked in his cupboard, ignored and unwanted on his special day. The day family remembers, one more year spent as a family. Harry was ignored and unloved, with no way out open to him. He was alone, and now his dreams reflected that.

Harry was floating in a great Nothing. There was no light, but it was not dark. There was no heat, but it was not cold. Harry felt nothing, yet was still all there. He felt the shadow of a hug so complete, that he could stay safe forever if only he could feel it more. He looked around, trying to see something, when he heard a voice that was both silky smooth, and deafening sharp at the same time. The difference between a smooth tenor and a car-wreaking sharpness defining to Harry's ears, and caused him to feel the first thing in his dream. Pain. _**Hello, my Master, or rather my Champion.**_

"H-H-H-Hello, who is there? Where are you?" Harry said, frantically looking around, trying to find the source of the sound, not realizing a sound that comes from everywhere can be found at the same place, even when futile by nature.

 _ **Forgive me young one, it has been some time since I have used a physical form. Give me on second**_ the voice blissfully in only the smooth tenor. After a moment Harry saw movement in front of him, it looked as if a man was being made filter by filter of reality, as if a computer was hazily pulling back the overlay. The man was old to Harry's young mind, his White Hair cut trimly, and an orderly goatee was overlooked with the laugh lines a mile long, and a pair of glasses cutting him a dashing look in his obsidian black cloak with a dark red suit of Armani with a white tie with matching gloves, his cane was a metal so dark light didn't reflect, with a golden scythe for a handle, the blade dull and the bottom cap golden capped as well. _**Omph, forgive me young one, it has been such a time since I have 'lived' if you will allow the pun, and I had forgotten how painful it was. I apologize for hurting your ears... Introductions are in order I feel if you will allow my further slight. Harry Potter, I am commonly referred to as Death, capital D if you don't mind, and no I am not here to collect your soul, I solemnly swear I am up to no good.**_ He said, finishing with a grin, and a twinkle in his pitch black eyes, a feat that internally frightened Harry.

"DEATH! WHAT?!" Harry Screamed, trying to run away yet failing to find even the most basic of footing.

 _ **Peace my young friend, did I not just promise you no harm? As a diety, my word is my law, once given there is no going back, and no betrayal to that word. It is the law that binds us and controls us to keep us in check. It is a good law, if a tad troublesome at times I admit. Calm yourself for while Time may be powerless here, the less griping I have to hear from him for awhile is appreciated, and we have much left to do before you can leave. I have some introductions to make, but I believe there are two who want more than anything to see you once again.**_

Harry suddenly sensed two presences behind him, two people who were both strangers and intimately familiar at once. Two people he had not seen in 9 years and 9 months. Not since they died, on that fateful Holloween night. Lily and James Potter, both as young as they died, but both looking at Harry with untold depths of Love, and Remorse. A look young Harry had never seen looked at him, no matter how he wished otherwise, was stunned both speechless and paralyzed by the suddenness of impossibility. He stared at them, as they stared back. Both waiting for a sign they were wanted by the other, until Harry could not stand it any longer and from zero to sprinting Harry ran at his mother, the tears in his eyes falling to the abyss below as they trailed the moving boy. Lily dropped to her knees and wrapped her baby boy in her arms, a feat she had longed to do during the times she saw him cry in his bed, the times she saw him in pain. While she felt no pain or suffering in the depths of the abyss she now resided in, she felt the maternal rage both then and most certainly now. She had sworn, on her soul, she would protect her son, and nothing would stop her from trying not even Death. It took her a few moments to realize she was crying, crying at the pain her son went through, the pain she left him to go through, all for trusting the rat. James was no idle in this moment of familial passion, he wrapped both his family members in his arms and mentally pushed all the love and comfort only a father can give into them; for while he only remembered the bliss of death, now that he is as alive as he is, he only felt anger now that he understood the pain his son went through and would give his son all the knowledge he could to save him, if he could. But all this was secondary to the rage he felt at Peter, the man he trusted so completely he gave him the supreme job of protecting his Heart. The one thing more important than his life. The rage was so all-encompassing he pushed both Remus and Sirius from his mind, so complete was it, the only thing keeping him from blowing up was the knowledge that his son needed him, and there was no Power that would keep him from Failing Harry again. Not in this life, however long it would be.

"My sweet, precious boy. We are so sorry to leave you alone, with _them_ " Lily said, the venom in her voice so poisonous it would kill an elephant. "If there was any other way to save you I swear to you, nothing would have stopped me, I swear to you, my precious boy. I have loved you from the first moment I knew you were mine. You are more world Harry, and I love you"

"Your Mother is right, Prongslet. You are a Potter, and are our Child. We are the Sky, and no Man can contain us, and nothing limits us but us. Harry, you have been loved for every second of every day. We have always been with you in your blood. From me, you get your power, and from your mother you get protection. You are destined for Greatness, and so your mother and I gave up our lives to safeguard it, and we would do it over and over again, forever if that was our reward. We both love you, my son." James said, trying to comfort his son, and teach him about the family he comes from.

"Mom... Dad... is this really you?" Harry said, pushing himself as far into their embrace as he could, and then some. Too scared it was all just a dream, to open his eyes; struggling (if for only as little as a moment of time as a second) to feel just a little more of it. Not wanting this moment to ever end.

"Yes my baby, it's us, and like your father said, we never left. I was always here with you my precious boy. I wanted to hold you every moment you were in pain. I wanted to read you to sleep, comfort you when you cried, or were scared, I wanted it all for you my baby boy. We are here for the rest of your life my baby, and we will be here until the end." Lily said, frantically pleading Harry to understand. Wanting him to always know that she loved him, no matter what.

"Mommy... Daddy..." Harry happily cried away all his pain, and suffering into Lily's blouse, an act that went unconcernedly by either party, and for a time that was all that occurred. Yet, in a place where Time has no sway, and eternity yet a moment passed and Death once again spoke

 _ **Again, forgive my intrusion to this most auspicious moment with returned family, but we have a schedule to keep, so Harry Potter, and parents, May I introduce my sister in all but blood Fate, or as she currently likes to be called...(what was it again?... no i am not calling you NargleLoverOG, try again... really? that's not cheesy?... sorry sorry, fine), Destiny, and my friend for ages Magic, Capital D and Capital M if you please.**_ The man spoke waving his cane and Two more beings slowly appeared in front of the newly reunited Potter clan...


	2. Time of Oaths and Gifts

_This is the end of what I have finished, I am part way through ch. 3 and nowhere with anything beyond, so that will probably be up within the week, but who knows for anything after. Once more I apologize for the wait, but here is to hoping that wait won't be so long again._

 _I own nothing that you know from elsewhere, and if the name Fanfiction was not clear, I draw a lot from other sources for inspiration, so if you know it from somewhere else, please call me out on it, I would love to talk shop with others about my other loves in literature. Please enjoy._

The two different figures were as opposed to each other as night and day. The first being to finish appearing looked like a lady who was both unbelievably ancient and surprisingly youthful. Her head of golden locks flowed down her head, her piercing blue eyes glazed over as if she wasn't looking just at the Potter's but far beyond them. She was of a decent height when compared to her companion. The second figure was more animal than human; he moved with a grace of an alpha predator. Deep inside Harry, he felt both an unshakeable sense of recognition, and happiness at seeing him, yet he also felt fear to an extreme that Vernon Dursley could not hope to ever match. Harry knew that no matter what was said or done, this man could kill him without breaking a sweat or blinking an eye. He was deliberately a predator compared to the average person.

 _ **Good day young champion. We have been waiting for some time for you.**_ Said the only lady of the new group.

 _ **Harry Potter, let me introduce to you Destiny**_ he said with a wave to the female new arrival _**and Magic, as they are commonly referred to as today.**_ he said with a final gesture to the alpha in the room.

 _ **Good evening young pup**_. Magic said with a challenging smirk, as if he knew Harry's juxtaposed position in regards to his impression of Magic in general.

"Good evening, who are you, people?" Harry asked with a blunt honesty only found in children.

 _ **A good question to begin with I suppose, who we are is a rather technical answer I am afraid**_ Destiny started _**I suppose I should begin by saying we are the Gods of reality, when we say we are Destiny, Death, or Magic we mean that literally. I am the Mistress of Destiny, Fate, and all things preordained. He truly is the Lord of the Dead, Dying, or Undead. Finally, He is the Lord of all usage of what you call Magic, the Lord of Change, and Instinct.**_

"What do you want with me? I am just Harry, I am nobody special." Harry said, fearful of being sent away, yet confused by how he could be of service to beings of such power

 _ **Let me explain, to begin, you should know that every living being has some power available to them, this power is what is called a soul, this power allows you to be aware of the common reality you call Earth and separates you from animals. A few millennia ago, long before you were born and mankind was young, some people were born with a genetic anomaly. Some people were born with what we refer to as The Spark of Divinity. With this Spark, they could channel the primordial power that was originally ours, by becoming our disciples, and champions on Earth.**_

 _ **Unfortunately,**_ Magic picking up where Destiny left off, as Destiny had lost focus and was instead looking past Harry yet again Mankind grew arrogant with this new power. A little over one thousand years ago, a man was born with a natural skill channeling my power, and to my detriment, became my favorite champion. Merlin Ambrosius did me a great many feats that I believed to be outside Mankinds capabilities, and when he finished I thought him to be the perfect Priest of my followers. But he betrayed me and took from my mind the knowledge of how to increase his power beyond what was meant for his time. In truth, the ability he stole was a growth to this power that was not meant for Mankind until they were wise enough to use it faithfully. Merlin took the knowledge to take his Spark, the pathways that Divine Energy flows through and created a core creating elixir _ **, that would allow his spark to grow and turn into a well of energy that he could tap into. From this betrayal came a race of mortals that would subjugate the world if not for our intervention.**_

 _ **It is a sad fact that Power corrupts**_ Death said finishing up the explanations, as Magic stepped back to calm down from talking about his worst betrayal from someone looked upon as a favorite child. _ **and the power that Merlin took was a Power Absolute for his time. Even today, when the time of Merlin is all but myth and legend, he is considered a Demi-god being with unlimited power, a trait usually attributed solely to the Immortal. Merlin went on to give a lesser elixir to his 5 apprentices, Godric Gryffindor; Rowena Ravenclaw; Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin; and Alric Potter, the Lord Potter of his time. Merlin's final betrayal was perpetrated on his deathbed, for he gave one final elixir of even weaker strength to the public at large. While some of our priests abided by our edicts and abstained from being corrupted by a power beyond their control, others fell into temptation. This caused a rise of new beings that called themselves Wizards. This new race of beings, beings with the ability to manipulate the world in ways never before seen, soon enslaved multiple races of creatures, solely for their supposed superiority. This caused the Immortal realm to act to protect our creation. We stepped in and fixed the problem, if in not the most logical of ways. We decided to leave the Wizards on the bed they made, and so utilized our Priests to manipulate the Mundane to turn on the small populace of Wizards, with them channelling our power directly and with our focused intent, the comparatively puny wizards were no match for our intervention, and were secluded into small pockets of the world, allowing them the freedom to only hurt themselves. Where they still reside today. What we require from you young one is your help in finally putting the Wizarding World back into balance with the world. It is time for us to once again pull them back into the fold, for their sentence is over for the betrayal, and it is time for rehabilitation.**_

"How can I help? I don't have Magic, Uncle Vernon says that Magic isn't real though. But if Magic is right there, is Uncle Vernon wrong?" Harry said, trying to mentally rationalize the two opposing views. A true Paradox if only to the young gullible mind.

"Never, ever listen to that horrid man again, my darling. You will not stay there one second more than you need to ever again. This I swear, you will escape even if I have to come back there and teach my sister what family means." Lily said, with a tone both comforting to Harry, and terrifying to the other observers.

 _ **... is she always like that?**_ Magic asked James surreptitiously.

"Yeah, that's my Lily-flower, both generously caring to friends, and a true spitfire to her enemies," James said with a roguish grin on his face, and his remarks putting a small smirk on Lily's face, who was listening in on the conversation without pulling any focus on her world, Her Harry.

 _ **Yes young Harry, the world you live in, is not nearly as "normal" as your uncle would like to believe. There is Magic in the world, there is wonder, hate, love, loss, and so much. Our powers flow through it constantly, and so one could even go so far as to say the world is all magical if you only know how to look. Death said, another smug grin on his face. As if he just summarized a 10,000-page report to a single sentence with no loss of information. You were born with a power that is very rarely seen in Mankind. The Power of Divinity. This does not mean you will certainly become one of us, or even that you could, just that you were born with an innate connection to one of our powers on a level rarely seen. The proof can be found in your eyes.**_

"My eyes?" Harry said

` "His eyes? He has my eye color and shape though, how could he have it but not me?" Lily said, pulling her son into her embrace, worried he might be being manipulated, and not sure how she would protect her son from what was essentially her Lord and Master.

 _ **Forgive me, that was poorly phrased. It is true that Harry has your eyes my Lady Potter, but you have a similar affinity, if not nearly as powerful. You were the first with the anomaly, and you might have been a great priestess for this being, but with the ancient magic originating from Alric Potter, and by extension both Merlin and Magic, this affinity to the Divine allowed Harry to fully inherit the full potential of your power. How else do you account for your ability to do magic as well as you could? You had a shard of Divine power constantly whispering into your subconscious, teaching you beyond the comprehension of mortality. Yet while you would hear only the shadows of whispers, Harry will be able to comprehend his power to a level only We would understand fully. When one has enough Power, and Control, that power develops a complimentary consciousness to its host; one could even go far as to say that Harry has another half of his soul that will do everything it can to push Harry to his limits and fully Master not only himself but his abilities. The form his power will take completely depends on what he needs on a spiritual level.**_

"But what is the power he has? You haven't said which one of you he connected with?" James asked with his eyes narrowed in suspicion, the young Pure-blood Lord making his appearance to protect his child, even from unfavorable odds.

 _ **Is it not obvious? it seems so to us, but perhaps that is due to us already knowing.**_ Destiny began, _**as Death said in the begining, Harry Potter you have an affinity for Death. That is why your eyes look the same as the Killing Curse. You channel Death through you constantly, so that curse will only amplify the power you constantly use.**_

"Death? So I have to kill people?" Harry asked, afraid he would be forced to hurt innocent people.

 _ **Hahahaha**_ Death laughed at him _**No my chosen. I am a very patient being, as Time has no power over me, a fact he is most put out by let me tell you, a second and a millenia have the same meaning to me. I can wait forever and never grow impatient. All things must die, for I was old before Time was born, and I will be here to turn the lights off and lock up, for whatever comes after if you will. There is no being that can escape me, so there is no being that I require you to collect as it were. You forget though my other charge, given to me by who you would call Creator. I am the purpose giver of Life. Without my power Life would be eternal suffering. Life unchecked with no reason would be a torment to the moral realm. No, what I charge unto you is the purpose will inspire the Wizarding World towards the rightous path. In turn, we have gifts for you, should you wish to accept them**_

"I ACCEP-" Harry started, losing all sense of logic and reason with the meantion of Gifts to his young mind

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lily all but screamed, trying to keep Harry from binding himself to responsibilites he would regret later. All that flew out the window though when Harry, who flashbacked to Uncle Vernon yelling and beating him, flinched violently and immediatly curled into a ball muttering "sorry... please no Uncle Vernon... I will be good... please don't hit me" over and over again. The agony Lily felt was indescribable. The amount of fear in her baby boy almost palpable, and the knowledge that she was the trigger for Harry to once again feel it was pure torture for the Mother who only wanted to protect him with love and compassion. Pulling him tighter into her embrace, if it was even physically possible, and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, calming him in only a mother could for her child. "Darling, you shouldn't accept gifts without knowing their cost. Let this be rule one from your mother. Remember, There is no such thing as a free meal, there will always be a cost to everything. So know the cost for whatever you do, for even if it doesn't seem like it at first, someone will pay for the actions you do even if it is not yourself. I just want to protect you from the traps you fail to see in your youth. There is nothing you could do that would ever cause me or your father to hurt you by choice. You are more important to us than anything else."

"Your mother is right my son, you are our child, there is no higher thing above you to us. Family is everything." James said, again pushing his love for them both into them with pure conviciton.

 _ **Your parents are right to keep you from giving your oath without understanding it young Potter**_ Magic Said

 _ **Indeed young one, forgive me, so long it has been since my own youth that I forget how easy it is to lose focus when presented the chance for a gift. Your mother is certainly right, there is always a cost for what you do, whether that is simple fatigue or the loss of life for someone else, there is a negative for every positive, and magic only amplfies the highs and lows. There will be times where magic will only hurt more, so be carful that the harm you seek to cure, is not of your own making. From the greatest kindness can come the darkest of consequences. Luckily for yourself, our gifts will cause very predictable consequences for the mortal realm as Destiny is here to illuminate them to us, so if you would my Lady**_ Death chagrinly said, and with a final bow to Destiny, who giggled at his bow.

 _ **Indeed my Lord Death, Step forward the Last Potter, and meet your Destiny.**_ Destiny began humourously, and finishing quite solemn; until Death reached over and hit her upside the head

 _ **Stop being Dramatic, that was bad and you should feel bad about that pun.**_

 _ **Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist. Never the less, Step forward Last Potter, it is time for the giving of oaths and gifts.**_

 _ **As you were originally my champion first, the duty of bequeathment resides with me. So to begin, with myself of course, as my Sole Priest of the Modern World,**_ _ **I Death, Lord of All Dead, Dying, or Undead, Ruler of the Afterlife do command my Hallows to appear before me**_ Death said with a pulse of pure power that flowed off of him and was felt by Harry. The power was again both soul crushingly terrifying, and soul soothingly familiar. Once more Harry witnessed a slow fade in within the vast Nothing. Three Glass spheres hovered around Death's eye level. In the first resided a wand made of a black fire that pulsed meanacingly. The second a ring, glowing an ominous green, almost otherworldly green. The final shere held a cloack that exuded an aura of peace and serenity, just as Harry felt in this vast Nothing, only more so. _**My gift to you is my truest blessing this realm is capable of withstanding, my Hallows, the closest thing to my own symbol of power**_ Death said with a smug grin _**Be wary young one, for Death magic is a constant struggle of resisting temptation, for Death is the ultimate temptation. Life is the challenge and Death is the reward. The Wand of Death, The Elder Wand, or if you want my personal favorite the Death Stick.**_

 _ **You just like how its a constant reminder of you**_ Destiny sing-songed with a smirk

 _ **This wand will constantly whisper spells just barely in your ability,**_ Death continued, pretending he didn't hear anything _**the knowledge of all dead, constantly pushing you higher and higher, and every day it will try to get you to use it, flaunt it, show off for people, make them know how powerful you are. The Wand is the Test of Power, you must remember Harry, those**_ **with** _ **power are the ones who never have to use it, the one's who can accomplish the goal with as little use of power that are the stronger one. Do you understand?**_

Harry pondered that but couldn't fully grasp the thought, so said "Kinda, but why wouldn't I want to be cool? Like Luke Skywalker?"

 _ **Ah, but let me ask you young Potter, did Obi-wan Kenobi use the force for every task while Luke was growing up? Obviously not, Luke had no knowledge of the Force, so are you calling Obi-wan weak?**_ Death said with a grin, mostly at the seven year old violently shaking his head almost as if Obi-wan himself would know of his momentary doubt. _**Exactly, now the stone is the Test of Temptation, or Greed. With the stone, all dead may return to life for a time, but only as they are. This means that you may summon your parents spirits to your world, but that would be all they are, spirits, there would be no physical matter to touch, and know that while the stone does not cause it, they will constantly be in relative pain. Death is peace, and serentiy. There is no Hunger, Fear, Stress, Pain, or any negative feeling. It is a state of constant comfort, companionship, bliss, and serentiy possible forever. Your world is a constant struggle to survive, adapt, assimilate, fear, all things they have forgotten in the absence of it. They would be outside my power to protect them, and would again feel it all. The Stone will also whisper into your mind. It will make you remember every blissful moment of those who are now in my realm you know. It will also make you remember they are dead. It will beg, prod, plead with you to use it. Yet, you must remember to let the Dead rest in peace unless needed, unless they are those of objectionable "Good" life. Those who cause Malice, Despair, or Death for a passion are purged of all sins, with prejudice, by forcing them to be constantly aware of true pain for a time relative to the crime, determined by Judgement, before being wiped of all memories and made a pure soul for birth. They will be unavailable with the stone, as I would not let such Dark souls be able to spread their wickedness once they were within my power. Finally, the product of your bloodline, The Cloak of True Invisibility, my greatest treasure**_ Death reached out his hand to pet the cloak, and what was weird was that the cloak moved. As if it were a cat currling up to maxamize its master's contact. _**Anitoch, your ancestor, was such a wise man, so confident and humble. He was a great testament to Humanity, and Wizardry, and so much besides. I admit, after talking to him, I was so amazed and happy after meeting him that I gave him an item almost too strong for your realm. This cloak was made in a place Beyond Time's control, and so remains outside it and anything outside of Time is beyond tracking. What this cloak does is make a gap between Time from one side to the other, so long as you wish it to cover you it will make a bubble to fit you in. Be wary young one, it will block nothing but Time, yet take heart for it shall not leave your side if you do not wish it too. Its power is so great that it has some small form of awareness. Not like me and you, but it knows its owner, and will obey you so long as you care for it. But because it is so much more powerful than the stone and wand it will safeguard your mind to an extent. It will dull the negative's of the other Hallows, and remind you of their dangers. It will want you to hide away from noteriety, from threat. It will also remind you that Death is nothing to fear, and it is bliss for them, and to leave them be. These Hallows represent the 3 ways of Death. Conflict, Longing for those lost, and Acceptance. Of them all, those who choose Acceptance have a happier life I find. These are my girfts to you my priest, their price is the price of Life, a constant struggle of survival, but this time the enemy is yourself, and your desires. Control the Hallows and you may succeed, let them control you and you will be a terror this world would not survive. The Dark Lord who killed your parents will seem like a kindergarden bully compared to what you would accomplish. These are your birthright, even if you don't choose to take them now they will seek you out constantly as you were born to weild them. The choice, regardless though, resides with you. It is time Young Potter, do you accept my gift with all it entails?**_

While Harry, was still excited, after all, it is his first ever gift (at least that he remembers), but he was still scared about his parents reaction. He hesitantly looked up at his mother, who was locked-eyes with his father, a silent conversation going between them. "Darling, this might be too much for you right now, you might want to forgo this for now." Lily said suddenly, even though James' eyes narrowed slightly with only Death seeing yet saying nothing. "I don't want you to momentarally lose control and do something you will regret later, find them later if you want, but leave them be for now my Darling."

Harry thought about what his mother said, and almost just followed her advice, but suddenly Harry wasn't with them anymore. Harry suddenly found himself high above clouds, all he could see is a sunset in the distance and he was walking on all types of clouds. Thunder, White, Grey, and huge mountains of clouds. It was truely a heavenly view. In front of him were the three Hallow spheres, they were the only other thing he could see in the miles of clouds around him. Harry warily approached the sphere's, worried about what was going on, when he heard a voice

 _...come to me young weilder of Death, see what you would give up... You will need us sooner than you believe..._ Harry heard in three voices all overlayed and seperate. Harry heard the first voice as a deep commanding general on the battlefield, expecting obidence for survival. The second as mournful as any eulogy, begging for just one more moment with one lost, and one more after that. The agony without that moment was plain as the sun in the horizon, burning and inescapable. The final voice was as calming as a mother's hug. A promise that all things end, and to fear it is to fear the need to breathe, fearing the inevitable. Harry's trepidation only rose, but seeing no other option he approached the three Hallows, and felt a deeper connection to them the closer he got. _... we have always been here, we have always been yours to call forth. From the first moment of your birth, we have waited. We shall wait forever, for Death is eternal, but know the consequences of doing nothing. For choosing to do nothing, is still a choice young Potter, and all choices have consequences. You have a destiny that surpasses all the came before and all who will come after child. Your challenges are not as far off as you believe them to be, and without us you will fall, and so too will the world. You are the Gods final gambit. Millenium of planning how to restore Order, all put on your young shoulders our owner. It is not a Fate you can carry alone, but with the help of some friends, and allies can help lessen the load. We can be your closest ally. The knowledge that we hold will be at your fingertips, and now that we are whole once again we are loyal to you and our Lord Death. While we might conflict on certain points, just as any two individuals will, you are the decision maker and we shall follow your lead. Weild us Young Lord..._

Harry, reached out and pressed his had against the cloak's surface, feeling the cold, yet the comforting feel of its silk. The second his skin made contact, Harry was for a eternal moment Harry was in a ocean of bliss, a sea of contentment, and a swarm of everyone he ever had known and will know around him. One second at peace and the next back in the clouds. The experience was earth shattering for the 7 year old. Harry was momentarally absent from the pains of Life, the struggle and fight was paused for just an instant, and Harry was now aware of where his soul ended and his life began. The understanding that can only come from knowing such limits a soul-expanding experience and changed him on a level he wouldn't fully comprehend on a conscious level for years to come. Harry was more aware of not only himself but was able to sense things previously beyond his awareness. It was a strange experience, he could feel his Mother, Father, and countless more that were somehow all mashed up like a blob, and yet as idividual like they were the only star in the universe. Among them were 3 people who were somehow beyond everyone else. Like they checked all the same boxes that the rest of the people did, and some X factor that they alone held. To top off the irregular experience, Harry could vaguely feel his relatives in their beds. They were dulled, like hearing the echo of and echo, as if they were at the edge of his new range of "sight" Harry quickly realized that by knowing the extent of his soul allowed him the ability to feel the souls of those around him.

Harry was startled to find, after coming back to himself, that the cloak was gone, but on Harry's hand was a Triangle with the center of it empty. The mark was as dark as obsidian, with no light able to escape it. Harry constantly felt a "bubble" inside him, and felt the ability to _push_ it outside himself, and cover a small area around him, and turn whom ever he wanted invisible. The knowledge of it just appearing to him, as if he always knew how to do it, and found that the power was always his to use, he just was unaware of it being there. Two sphere remained, and Harry's fear was completely absent from him. He no longer feared Death, and found a familiarity to its power that resonated with him perfectly. He understood, in his own way, why his mother cautioned him against these objects, but they were always meant for him, or rather he was always meant for them. He was the solution the Death's loophole made so long ago when he created these objects, the perfect match to contain the wands lust for dominance, the stone's agonizing longing, and the cloaks passive completion. All three of which tempt their owner in different ways, but Harry was perfectly made to be the true master of these items. His hand reached for the stone next, knowing that he would need to other two items to fully combat the wand, the most elusive in its whispers. The stone's surface was as smooth and cold as a lakebed in the early morning. It had an eriee green glow and aura that Harry could only now sense. Once Harry's hand fully grasped the stone, a rush of voices flooded Harry's mind. A million voices all at once in his head, whispering, screaming, yelling, singing; all sorts of voices, and the next second was silence. Again Harry was more than he was, and yet still just the same. Harry could feel a deep understanding that was beyond mere words. He suddenly felt the million voices telling him answers to all the questions he could think of. Harry felt a drain of power for each answer, but the second he thought of a question, an answer would appear in his mind, but not in words, more in memories, or perceptions. It was as if he knew he could breathe under water but didn't know how. Not much help for most things, but extrememly helpful for others. Again, the Hallow disappeared and Harry now had a outer edge of a circle on his hand, this one a green that matched the stone. The drive to find companionship now absent in the young child. Harry now constantly felt the prescence of the dead, Harry now controlled one of few doors to Death, and because Space and Time had no meaning to the dead, Harry felt all the dead at once as if they were right next to him in his soul, even if he couldn't percieve them in any living way.

The last orb was both eternally patient with him, and pulsating in a taunting manner. Challenging Harry to accept it within his soul, and telling him it would be the hardest test of his life. With only a slight hesitation Harry touched the orb, and for the final time appeared somewhere else. Harry appeared at a summit atop a mountain overlooking a battle of climactic proportions. On one side stood an army wearing he purest white. So blinding was their armor that it pushed away all shadows around it. Harry was so blindd he was forced to look at those who opposed them, a militia wearing the armor so dark all light was dragged into it, never to escape. Suddenly a voice spoke behind him, a man wearing an Roman Military accruments, the breastplate a solid crimson, with gold accents around it, emphasizing Power, and Harry knew (whether from the whispering of the stone, or from the new sense that the cloak provided he wasn't sure) that this was the Wand in a more human form.

 _Humans are so good at violence... So quick to believe what they are told by those they trust... so blind to the fact their leaders profit off their suffering... This is the War of wars. This is the one that causes all others, the fight between Light and Dark. My power is derived from this conflict... The Death caused by this conflict has a power that flows through me. One could say that whomever controls me controls the balance of Light and Dark... and that is the responsibility you hold young master... where others are allowed to be led astray to the whims of their manipulators, you are charged with the knoweldge of the repruccussions of such deception to yourself... You are King amongst men Harry Potter with this power, and while a Peasants mistakes only harms himself, a King's mistakes harm everyone but himself... My power is great, and temptuous, but have faith, and fight with everything you have. Abandon all fear, look forward. Move forward and never stop, you will age if you pull back, you will die if you hesitate. You must fight, do not back down an inch, and you will find you are that inch closer to your goal. Life is a struggle, so_ _ **Fight**_ _!_

Harry was suddenly in the clouds once more, and felf a burning in his arms. Molten fire had to be appearing in his chest, the agony so hot. The magma flowing from his heart down his arms to his hands. Once the pain reached his fingers, it slowly, agonizingly, cooled down, till Harry was once more back to normal, or as normal as he was now. The sense of power inside himself was pushed to a whole new level. No longer did he feel as if he had a lake of power in him, now he had an ocean. He was but a grain of sand in the desert he was now. With but a wave of his hand, a current of pure power was sent from his hand out in a path. Cutting the clouds apart and creating a fissure through it all. A small flinch appeared on Harry's face, showing the sharp jolt that appeared in his mind, as though he poked his brain too hard. Already feeling a stream of power being sent to heal whatever he just did to himself. After feeling that stream, Harry could grasp his power, and limit it enough to not accidentally cause anymore surges of power to be sent out.

Harry gazed once more at his hand, and saw it was now complete with a blood red line now bisecting the triangle and circle. As if waiting for his observation, The symbol glowed with an unearthly glow, and moved along his skin, as if a moving picture, and travelled up his arm, to settle on his chest right over his heart, and suddenly Harry knew that so long as he had power in him, his heart would never stop beating. Harry would only stop when all his power was gone. With one last final look at his surroundings, and a deep breath, Harry was once more back in the abyss with his parents, his mother's arms still around him, as if nothing that just happend had happened. Yet, Harry Potter was now the true Master of Death.


	3. Magic's Mandate

_I found myself struggling near the end of this chapter to get my plan in words. Even now I am not completely happy with how it turned out, but for the life of me I can't figure out how to fix it. I hope that you are happy with this chapter, similar to the last (which I was extremely proud of by the by). In response to the question by_ FinalKingdomHearts _I plan for the Gamer aspects to begin in 2 chapters tops. So far, I feel that I am setting the stage for what I am promising in the story. Instead of just a generic, Harry Potter with Gamer abilities, I am trying to rebuild the world, using the Books to have a baseline as I build the world how I want. Now, whether this is a good idea or not, remains to be seen, but its what I want to do. I have a bigger plan than just Voldemort, in fact, Harry's challenges will begin long before Hogwarts, and Voldemort is not my idea of the "Final Boss" I won't say more, but Harry will be more powerful than cannon (obviously, as said by_ CrimsonSylvan _, The gamer power automatically grants that assertion) but he won't be OP, at least I will try to not make him OP for the wizarding world, he will be a powerful Wizard to be sure, one of the most powerful, but he won't have the control, or list of spells and abilities that say Dumbledore or even Voldemort at 11, it will take time for the monolith that he will inevitably end at to come to fruition. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and that you have a better idea of the commitment I am trying to give to you all._

 _Please enjoy._

Harry's first thought when he appeared, at least to himself, back in the arms of his mother and father, was that the meeting he had with the Hallows wasn't real, but Destiny took that ignorance away from him.

 _ **So the gift has been accepted, the first step on your journey has begun young Potter. Remember, no matter where the road may lead you, you must still choose to walk it all the same.**_

"WHAT! Harry didn't accept anything, he didn't say anything." Lily said with a mild sense of desperation, hoping her baby wasn't bound to do something he that would hurt him later.

"Mom, its okay, the Hallows were always meant for me... they have always been mine. The word "gift" is a bad word for it. Its more like the gift was the information that I already had something."

 _ **He is right my Lady Potter, Harry was born to wield these items, in fact, the items don't even exist anymore, the power resides in Harry, and is his to command now. When I made the Hallows, I took an aspect of my power and locked it into an enchantment on the stick, stone, and cloak. Harry took that enchantment and took it into his power. Harry is the True, and last "Master" of Death. I gave him nothing, he did not already have. Harry would have always had to beware the threat of the Hallows, but so long as he knew about them he could prepare for them.**_

 _ **It is the truth Lily, Harry has a large role to play in the future, and it is in his best interest to master his new powers as soon as possible. There must be a balance in the universe, and for someone of Harry's power, he must face great trials to survive. It is the way of life. To struggle and survive all obstacles that come ones way.**_

"Darling, you are still so young, I wish you weren't forced to grow up too soon, I just want you to be Happy, and out of Danger." Lily said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Lily, our time to decide for Harry is over, we did everything in our power to give him his best chance, now it's up to him to make the best of it." James said before turning to Harry, "my son, it is good that you have a step up on others, I fear you will need it. Although, because you have these abilities you are fully responsible for the way you use it. As the saying goes, 'With great power comes great responsibility.' Potters have always decided to do what is Right over what is Easy. The legacy we have left you is a hard burden to carry, I know, but as your father, I have full faith that you will be the Hero I know you to be, you are my son." James finished with putting his hand on Harry's head and rubbed his hair while smiling. The smile he received from the young child was almost blinding with its intensity.

"I promise, I will become the best, most powerful person ever. They will talk about me forever, and you guys for giving me all I have." Harry said crying tears of pure joy that he was loved by his parents.

 _ **Then it is time we moved on from Death, it is still time for you to receive the gifts of Magic, and Destiny, our time is stretching thin.**_ Came the voice of Magic _**My gift is next, so let us get to it**_ Magic said with a snap, and once more Harry was in new surroundings.

Harry looked around, and wasn't sure what he was seeing. No two things were meant to be together. Harry saw so many wonders, so many impossibilities, he wasn't sure what was real anymore. Everything constantly changing from one thing to another. Never staying the same for more than a second. The constant inconsistency was staggeringly familiar to Harry, similar to the way the Abyss called to Harry did. It was as if some part of Harry, some pivotal part that he just couldn't point to, was a part of this place... yet not. Perhaps it would be better to say that the Part of Harry was a weaker version of this place; as if Harry did its best to mimic this place but couldn't do it fully.

 _ **I am constantly amazed by these "rooms" that we have.**_ The voice of Magic said from behind Harry _**These rooms we Gods have shows us the futility of Power. It is our constant view of what we would have if we took everything on the Mortal realm for ourselves. If any of us truly went to Earth in our total form our power would corrupt it to our way. Our Power is too strong for our total presence. So long ago, a pact was made between all of us. We Gods all have our reasons for keeping the other deities in line, but this creation, these rooms were a brilliant idea to maintain order and peace. I wish I had thought of it, to be honest, but of course, it was made by the Creator. The one who started it all. Prime, the first Man. Let me tell you a tale young Potter.**_

With one more snap, Harry was once again transported back to the Nothingness, but this time it was a Nothingness that was both there, and yet just a memory of what already had been. For a place where Time had no meaning, It was a subtle difference that Harry only noticed because he could feel the difference, deep inside his soul, he knew that this was not the realm of Death, but just a memory of something that had both yet to happen, and had happened in eons past. There was a tap... tap... tap... getting closer and closer to Harry, and when he turned he saw Death walking along the empty road of dreams yet to be.

 _ **In the Begining, there was Death. He walked alone, in the silence of Nothing. An endless abyss of his own power, an ocean of unlimited depth, the only thing, or person around in all creation.**_

While Harry listened to the voice of Magic Harry felt such a connection to Death, a deep understanding of how he was feeling. A profound knowledge of the lonely contentment that Death had. Here he was, forever alone, a being whose mere presence negates other's, with no end in sight. Yet, able to not only survive, but find peace in it, for it wasn't bound to change anytime soon. Harry understood that was his life with the Dursley's, a neverending solitude in a prison of which Harry saw no end to before tonight. It saddened to know that another being, whether a God or not, had to find that lonely peace.

 _ **Then, in an instantaneous eon, Destiny appeared.**_

A Blindingly blast of colors exploded in the middle of the Nothingness. All shades mixed in a dizzying pattern that made no sense to Harry's mind. More colors than Harry could count flashed by, not in a fire, but a fuzzy fog of hues stretched in a big balloon of power. The power was the next thing to distract Harry, a deep pulse of gravity pushed against him. Not in a physical sense, but knew that should this power focus on him for a fight, he would die without question. Yet, even so, Harry knew he was safe and as powerful as this Destiny was, he or she was a speck of dust on the cosmos of Death.

 _ **A blinding coalescence of Power similar to Death, yet incomprehensibly different. It is after all only Death and Destiny that affect everyone and everything, it is for this reason that Death and Destiny have always had a special relationship; they were the first. They possessed a bond that connects Death and Destiny to all things and all people.**_

Harry watched as Destiny, who was true Goddess in flesh to Harry, albeit with a questionable fashion sense. A woman of medium height, with Blond curls so bright it almost could be called white. Strikingly Blue eyes conveyed a sense of pure joy and unparalleled fear. There was no question that she expressed everything straight from the heart, you knew that should she favor you that you would want for nothing ever. A beautiful smile adorned her face and it was plain to see Death too was happy for the company. Harry watched as they took hands and walked off, as Destiny silently spoke to Death, gesticulating to him telling some story or another, Death's indulging smile telling Harry exactly the perfect companionship these two shared, Friends of the purest kind.

 _ **After a time, their pool of Power's fused to create a being whose only Destiny was Death.**_

Once more, there was a flash, but this was a small whimper compared to Destiny's explosion. This small insignificant flame left over from Destiny's arrival continued on when its siblings died off. Struggling on, and kept fighting to live, even overcoming Death initially to survive beyond its pitiful existence. It grew and expanded taking shape before Harry's eyes, and just like Death's appearance, Harry felt a soul pulling force telling him that he was a part of this moment. That there was some part of him remembering this on some level. How Harry wasn't sure, but he knew it, no matter how improbable it seemed, a part of him was here in this story.

 _ **This being has Many names, to Many people. God, Allah, Ra, Chaos, and many more, but while he lived in the Nothingness, he went by Prime, the Father of Creation, and the first Man.**_

Finally, the ember that would not die pulled away and showed a man of great height, but was almost skin and bones. He had to be at least 7 feet tall, his hair was a mix of many colors, streaks of black, red, white. A rainbow of colors spread across his scalp, it was the only eye-catching part of him in Harry's eyes. The rest of him seemed feeble, and on the verge of Death, an ironic observation to be sure, but one true none the less. The final moment Harry saw was Prime looking up to stare Death and Destiny in the eye, his eyes brought a surprise to Harry. They were not like any eyes Harry had ever seen, instead of a single, or even blended, color instead of an eye color, he instead had pure white eyes, but Harry just knew that even without an iris that Prime was watching everything around him. There was not a single motion that was not observed by Prime; Harry didn't know how he knew, but he was sure.

Like a fog being pierced by the mid-day sun, the specters of the story slowly faded out, and Magic once more stood in front of him.

 _ **To know where we must go, we must first understand where we came from. Prime was the first of your kind ever born. So he was the limit setter. He would become the limit of your kind, no man could ever overcome his power on their own. It would take the intervention of one of us Primordial entities to help overcome the genetic limits that Prime's life bestowed upon your race. Now, normally this would not be a problem, even the most powerful of your kind Merlin, was barely a gnat on Prime's side, but if you are to succeed in restoring both our influence and overcome the bigotry that has corrupted the world you live in, you must become more than a mere man, you must become a demi-god, you must be able to look at the strongest man on the planet and know that he was not worth the speck of dust on your shoe. You must become a leader to Wizards, Witches, Merefolk, Goblins, Unicorns, Vampires, and so many more. You Must become the symbol of Magic's Might, and you must do this all if you hope to survive. To help along this way I grant you my fullest blessing. There is no magic that you can not cast. No ability I do not bestow. No power beyond your inevitable reach. Where others will be limited by light or dark, remember there is only Magic.**_

With a wave of his hand, Harry was blown back deeper and deeper into the realm of Magic. He was hurled through the canvas of color, and sound. The images of countless wonders and calamities beyond his young comprehension, yet still a part of him that he couldn't displace without losing a key part of who he was. He started to slow and came to the most paradoxical thing to be part of this construct. A simple rock, on a patchwork of dead grass, smooth as glass, and as grey as stone can get. Such a simple feature in the tapestry of motion and expression that Magic seemed to exude. Harry was confused by what Magic wanted him here for, he could think of no reason for his presence here at this stagnant and dull feature when there were so many more interesting things just out of his reach.

 _ **It is often from the simplest of objects, that the greatest wonders be found, young Potter. In fact, you humans have a saying, Sic Parvis Magna. It means Greatness, from small things; put it another way, even the most inconsequential of things can have the greatest of impacts on the world. This is where I came to be, where most of us came to be. This is where Prime turned thought into reality, where everything began, and ended. This rock is the proof of concept, your kind would say. Proof that Prime could turn his dreams into reality. Proof that Magic existed. For this is where the first act of Magic took place. Mankind has since time immemorable wondered at exactly what magic was, is it a power? Does it follow the natural scientific principles? I tell you now, Magic is both the world taking shape in the mind, and the mind making shape in the world. It is a power not best told through words, but through action, that is why I am also the Lord of Instinct. Magic is the expression of the soul on the world. The act of change from one state to another, art, beauty, soul. All these things are parts of who I am, but I am also pain, sacrifice, suffering, and anger.**_

As Magic spoke Harry was left to stare at the rock in renewed awe, the origin of wonder, of magic. Even as Magic tried to describe exactly he was, Harry already knew. The stone's whispers, answering the question in more than words. His soul knew exactly what Magic was, for Magic is a part of Life, and to know Death, one must know Life; and Harry Potter was the Master of Death, so he knew life on a visceral level, if not always in a way he could express.

 _ **To use magic fully, you must know where you want to finish, and where you started. Magic is change, the will to implant your version of Truth on the world at large. If you want to knock someone out, you must implant your will over your opponent. You must force the change, and do that you must know how to achieve that change. If you do not, then you just use more power, which is a waste and limits your potential. Magic is both Knowledge and Instinct, it requires both to function. This wisdom I give freely, but now for the more material possessions. You already possess the power of the Deathstick, the power of all knowledge of Death. You will not need a grimoire of spells, or even a wand, for you can cast magic as easy with your hand as with a wand. So, instead, I give you this.**_

With a snap of his fingers, once more a glass sphere was called forth from thin air. Yet instead of the hallows appearing, this sphere was at least as wide as Harry was tall, if not more so. Inside was a staff of the most elegant design, the wood a pearly white, with an angelic glow just barely seen around it. The staff rose from a ruby jewel cut in such a fashion Harry knew it could not be natural. The white wood encompassed the jewel and rose in a pattern that Harry was hard pressed to follow up the staff. Yet the crown jewel of it was the Emerald, that exuded power. It was shaped in an impossible way. Instead of a simple geometric design, it instead was shaped in an unknown symbol. Harry wasn't sure it meant, yet knew he recognized it, again in a way he just knew without knowing how.

 _ **In the mortal realm, this staff would be called the staff of Merlin, at least to the wizardkind. This is not entirely true, this is the staff of my preferred champion. I give this to you, with only one request, please free my people.**_ Magic said, ending with a tone that was begging Harry, a sound that he wasn't sure he would hear from someone of Magic's power and authority. _**For too long have my subjects, my children, been oppressed by my failure to see Merlin's betrayal. My people have suffered because I believed myself to know more than I did, know this young champion, no matter how powerful you grow, how high you stand, you may fall if you do not control your hubris. I beg you, Harry Potter, my people have suffered for my mistakes, and I cannot free them. Even with all my power, I am limited by our laws to not interfere. Regardless that we decided to punish wizards for their betrayal in this manner, my people are in need of help, help I beg that you give to them. This staff will give you the foot in the door you need. While the wizards will just believe this to be an ordinary staff, of extreme power albeit, but an ordinary staff none the less, my children, the creatures of Magic will know what this staff really means. This is my gift to you young one.**_

To Harry, it was no question. Even without the gift, he would do everything he could to help anyone in a similar situation to himself. Nobody should be subjugated without their consent, nobody should be a slave with no reprieve. "Of course I will help them, you don't need to give me this to help them, I would help them regardless."

 _ **Truly, you are a credit to your race, I thank you young one and in turn, I also give you this.**_ Magic rose his hand and put it on Harry's head, Harry felt a rush of power flow through him, and there was a sense of a click inside him. The ocean of power that the wand gave him suddenly felt a lot easier to control. It felt like he could channel it without such a strain as before. _**This is the truest blessing of my gift I may give to any mortal. I have unlocked your truest potential for magic. Where the Hallows gave you more power, I give you the flip side of the coin, control. It doesn't matter how much power you have, without control you will never go anywhere. This staff will bond to you similar to the Hallows, but instead of never being able to call it forth, it will bond with your power. Death skimmed by it, but with the amount of Power, and now Control, you have essentially 2 souls in you. Your power will grow sentience at some point, and with this staff, that power will be able to affect the mortal realm with your guidance. This is the weapon that I give you. Just remember, Magic is imagination, wonder, and intent. Remember, Magic can cause the greatest benefits, or the worst of calamities. When messing with the fabric of the reality, it is important to know when you should use power and when you should not. Be sure that the shadows you chase are not of your own making young Potter.**_

One last time, Harry was back in the arms of his mother, again more than when he left, but now Harry Potter was the Master of Death, and the Champion of Magic.


	4. End of the Dream

_I could tell you about how my job picked up, thus causing my delay, but regardless of why, I apologize for the wait I caused. I wish I could say that such a delay will not occur again, but I could never hope to keep that promise. So I apologize for my failings in providing this jumble of words I call a story, yet hope you enjoy it none the less._

 _I do not own anything familiar in any way to any work not my own._

* * *

Magic's disappearance only surprised Lily and James. Their surprise, however, only lasted until they noticed Harry holding onto the staff of Magic's Might. Lily was breath taken by both the aura of power she could feel coming from it. Just a deep well of untapped power, more than Lily could even comprehend, like it was a giant battery, just for Harry to use, yet not. James, however, was stunned because he could not believe Harry held that staff. It was a legend, a myth, yet here it was. This staff was sought the world over, for that staff was Merlin's and it would be priceless to anyone.

Harry was riding a wave of pure completion. Just by holding the staff in his hand, he felt a weight lifted off him he never realized he was holding. A hole in him suddenly filled, nirvana, heaven, peace, so many names for what Harry felt, yet none completely right. They were all missing some key meaning, that words alone could express. Where the Hallows added their power to Harry in a physical sense, the staff added to Harry in a spiritual sense. The Hallows were of Life and Death, yet Magic was from the soul.

"Where did you get that staff honey?" Lily asked, her gaze wonderous on such beauty and power. She slowly reached for it only to be stopped by Death, who snatched her arm just before she could.

 _ **I wouldn't do that if I were you Lady Potter**_ Death said gently, slowly lowering and pulling back Lily's hand _**While Harry may wield that staff with no harm, you would not be so lucky. Only those whom Magic chooses may touch it without consequence, a consequence not even I could stop or protect you from. Yet, I assure you Harry is without a single doubt safe, for only Magic could have given it to him here, so he is most assuredly of Magic's True Chosen.**_

 _ **Lord Death is correct,**_ Destiny said suddenly, causing Lily and James to jump due to them forgetting Destiny was there _**In fact, he is safer than before gaining it, but it is time for my gift and you young Potter to awaken to your path once more. The moment is coming to an end soon, so it is time to say Goodbye my child. My Gift will force you to awaken.**_ Destiny finished with a regretful, yet necessary tone.

 _ **It is good that you leave young lord. Your time for rest has not yet come, you have many mountains left to climb, Death is eternal, yet patient. Remember, Death is nothing to fear, and so long as you hold them in your heart, those we love never truly leave you**_ Death spoke up, comforting both Harry and Destiny, his sister whom was pained for separating such a loving family.

"They are right my son" James said "we have been with you through it all, and we will be with you till the end. We are the sky, and no mater where you go I will look over you."

Lily was beside herself, torn between wanting to hold her baby till the end of time, Never letting him go, but knowing he had to let him grow up to be all she knew he could be. Free to love, to learn, to face challenges, to get knocked down just to get back up, to raise his own family, she wanted it all for him, but didn't want to say goodbye. "My baby, if you only remember one thing I ever say to you, remember this. Life will knock you down, it will push you, beat you, and be the one thing that hurts the most. It will not stop, it will give you challenges one after the other. There may come a time when you question things, you may question everything you think you know. It is okay to get lost on the road you walk. We all do from time to time. Just know that no matter where you go, no matter what you do we will love you. From the first day you were born, and every day after we have loved you with all our being. You do not have to do anything but wake up in the morning and do what makes you happy and you will always have a proud mother. So no matter what anyone, or anything ever says I love you my baby." Lily said, knowing that Harry would find her and James' letter soon enough to give him life advice, and wanting Harry to get the full depth of this information in person. To make sure that nobody could ever use her love against him.

"Your mother is right my son, the Line of Potter's go with you, everything we have are given to you freely, so mote it be." James said, finalizing Harry's inheritance from all but Destiny.

Harry was crying endlessly. The tears flooding down his face, regardless of the gifts he received, no matter this was the best day Harry had ever had, losing his parents again was unacceptable. No matter the stone let Harry feel their presence, it could not give him the feeling of his mother's arms around him, his father's aura of strength, the look of pure love and adoration in their eyes. Yet here he had to go, the power to stay was beyond his reach. "I swear, no matter how hard, or how long it takes, I will become the greatest magic user the world has ever seen. I will make the world want to know my story, so they will always remember yours. How you sacrificed yourself for me. They will know you, I promise." Harry said, as seriously a 7-year-old could.

"It is good to have goals, my son." James said, both touched but concerned "Remember these words my son, for they are the Potter Creed. _**There is always a choice.**_ In every division, there are 3 choices. One for each side and another doing nothing. Yet while choosing a side makes you take a stand about a problem, doing nothing means you condone the act. Choosing to do nothing is still making a choice, and thus you must live with the consequences of doing nothing. Potters stand for what is right, over what is easy. There is always a choice, so be sure of yours."

Harry never took his eyes off his parents, as Destiny gently gripped his shoulder and the world shimmered into oblivion and they were gone.

Harry was inconsolable even amongst the pure comfort and homely feeling the strangest bedroom he had ever been in. The bed was made up of blankets made of woven thread of every color. The images brought forth were beautiful pictures of angels, demons, light, dark, Life and Death, and so many more. They flowed down and changed in patterns Harry could barely keep up with. The room was filled with furniture that never matched another piece, the inconsistency however, did not take away from the appeal of the room. Harry finally composed himself and looked up and was amazed by the screens of energy constantly shifting, moving, and disappearing at Destiny's commanding swiping.

 _ **Forgive the mess, even with my sight, I can never find the time to clean this place, always keeping up with events. Fortune telling is a curious thing, even to myself. I control and observe the future as it happens. I affect probabilities as they say, so I can increase the odds to make it all but certain, but I cannot make something impossible. That is where Free will comes into play. So even though I may say this is the way it will be, Humanity sometimes overcomes my power, and then I must re-plan fate. These are where my prophecies come into play, I give sight into consequences Free Will brings due to corruption, or greed, that hurt more people than should be allowed. Too many innocents, and stories wiped out for such a stupid choice of one person, or place. However, even then I can only guide, and give odds too, I cannot change the world in my vision. For like Death, my Power in that world is absolute, even my distant presence my room here is from the Mortal Realm I am all powerful already. There is not one spec of dust that I do not watch, I do not know what it will do from one second to the next. I know each and every rock, and tree, and people. I know it all, without ever trying to know, so I may never take one step closer, for fear of taking more power than I may be able to give back. Who knows what purposefully focusing my power would do, it might destroy it instead, after all no one may see their own future, without consequence to its influence on others fate, not even myself. I cannot look at my fate without dying myself, quite ironic in itself. So I rely on champions like you to fulfill my needs and do what I may not. Yet, even though I know it is necessary, and I would do it over and over again, I condemned you to a life of early sorrow and woe. I knew this could happen, and that to really guide the wizarding world back into society, as they move to an age of inter-planetary civilization, they need to begin unifying as a planet. The world needs to work together and to do that they need the age of wonders magic will bring. Even so, I am sorry Harry, if there was any other way I could have given the world this step, I would have done it. But by the choice of a young man's childhood crush, and hesitance at his prophecy of choice, a great darkness was unleashed in the world, and so it is up to you to fix his mistake.**_

Harry was stunned, somehow knowing why he had such a bad homelife made it better. To know that the person who started the road to him being in his cupboard knew what she did, but promised it would be better, and that he had a purpose in his life eased his pain and anger.

"I understand Lady Destiny, and it does make it easier to live with, but my scars are fresh, and my pain so easily remembered, someday I will forgive you, but that is not today." Harry said, not wanting to lie, but knew it was too soon to be truly forgiven, yet someday he would move beyond it, he had a higher calling than hate. "Someday, I will be beyond the pain of my childhood, and save people all thanks to all that's happened. People will be saved because of the pain I go through, so I would never change my past."

 _ **Truly, you are a wise child, yet we are on the brink of your awakening so I will instead give you a… starting guide if you will to my gift, and you will find it when you awaken. I find that when you know where you stand perfectly, and where others around you stand as well, growth becomes unlimited**_ Destiny said with a wink at the end _**Though I suppose being blessed by 3 Major Primordials at least tends to help raise that already high baseline. But my gift to you is showing you how Life is similar to a Game young Potter, so you shall play The Game of Life.**_

Destiny spoke slowly walking around the bed, and towards Harry, and then suddenly jabbing out her hand to tap Harry in the head, feeling the impact on his head, yet also the hand somehow passing through right into his mind. Suddenly Shouting

 _ **So Awaken!**_


End file.
